Shinobi no Kami
by raidoX2
Summary: Son of two legendary shinobi, Naruto was kidnapped on the day of his birth by none other than his grandfather which was Uchiha Madara. Naruto takes up the mantle of his grandfather and strives to become the strongest however with great power always come a much greater responsiblity, will naruto save the world or will he be it's destruction. Grey/Harem/Multi-bloodline Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 redo

* * *

The clock struck midnight in the village known as Konohagakure No Sato as the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko rampaged through the village. The shinobi who were above genin were all rounded up and stationed at different posts in order to stop the Kyuubi from coming any further. The streets of Konoha filled with civilians who were running amok, all screaming that they Kyuubi would kill them. The shinobi were led by the retired Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sarutobi was an old man who had long since past his prime, he was most known for training the Legendary Sannin. The Sannin were known as one of the most powerful shinobi in history. They consisted of Tsunade of the Senju clan, Orochimaru and Jiraya.

Many of the shinobi wondered why the Sandaime was leading them since they already had a Hokage however they were also happy, Sarutobi was one of the few that knew Hashirama and therefore knew a lot about the Kyuubi. This allowed him to minimise the amount of casualties by playing a game of hit and run, it was the only way to fight the Kyuubi since no one in Konoha had the ability to calm the enraged beast.

However the Sandaime knew one more piece of information that he didn't reveal to his subordinates. The Kyuubi was meant to be in its Jinchuriki namely one Kushina Uzumaki, wife to the newly instated Hokage; Minato Namikaze. Minato had taken Kushina and his wife Biwako to a hideout where they would tend to Kushina whilst she gave birth to two twins more specifically a boy and girl. The boy was named Naruto, he had the signature Uzumaki red hair and amethyst coloured eyes. The youngest of the twins was named Natsumi, she had her father's blond hair and ocean blue. They both had whisker marks on both of their masks, although Naruto's one were so faded that you needed to really look for it in order for you to see it.

* * *

Currently

We find the Kyuubi in front of Minato and Kushina as well the two twins, the beast was being held down by Kushina's signature chakra chains. Minato was on the ground panting, "I've set up a barrier around us." He said to his wife, "I am at my limit."

Kushina saw the Kyuubi move, several glowing chains erupted from her body. The chains encircled the kyuubi before they tightened around interlocking with each other so that it couldn't move. "What do you want to do about the Kyuubi."

"I will seal the Kyuubi in Natsumi using Hakke Fuin."

"No, seal it in me, I don't want our daughter to have such a burden on her shoulder."

"I can't seal it within Naruto since his chakra coils are more developed than Natsumi and I also can't seal it within you because you're chakra coils are heavily damaged, you can also add to the fact that your vital organs are going to start failing one at a time. You dying would only allow the beast to reform and give it a chance to destroy Konoha without me or you being alive to stop it. " Minato droned

Kushina eyes watered "But you will die and I will also die, who will take care of our children."

"I have no choice, Kushina, I am the Hokage and it is my duty to take care of this village almost as if they are my family." He saw Kushina about to retort, he said sternly "No Kushina this not up for debate."

Kushina sighed in resignation, she knew could do nothing but hope that the village wouldn't treat her children like demons however if the rumours about other demon containers than she knew her children were in for a very bad childhood.

Meanwhile Minato was running through the hand signs to summon the Shinigami however just as he was about to finish the Jutsu, a hand grabbed Minato's stopping him from completing the Jutsu. Minato turned and saw Sarutobi grabbing his hand, "Sandaime-Sama, why did you stop me."

"I am sorry Minato, I can't allow you to kill yourself and let your children suffer. I will seal the Kyuubi inside Natsumi and the rest in Kushina so its demonic energy may help her live." Minato was about to speak but he was hit in the temple by Sarutobi's staff. The last thing he heard was "I am sorry but the village needs you more than me."And with that the blond haired Hokage succumbed to the darkness.

Sarutobi turned to Kushina, he saw that her skin had gained a more yellow colour and she was coughing blood in huge quantities. His vast knowledge allowed him to identify that her liver and lungs were starting to fail, surprisingly her chains were still up but the Kyuubi didn't move instead it looked at the dyeing Uzumaki with interest.

He needed to act now or it would be too late to save the woman. He quickly ran through some hand seals, he finished the sequence by clapping his hand. _**"Shiki Fujin"**_ The old man roared.

The sky darkened as a massive white ethereal figure appeared behind him, it spoke in a deep tone. **"Who dare summon me, the Shinigami?"**

Sarutobi shivered in fear, he bowed and said ""Shinigami-sama I am Sarutobi Hiruzen of Konohagakure no Sato and I ask that you help me seal the Yang part of the Kyuubi within the girl and the Yin part back in her mother. "

The shinigami surveyed the area and found the girl and her mother. It then looks at the boy next Natsumi. **'I sense great power coming from this boy.'** The shinigami scanned the boy's chakra and genetic material. The shinigami's eyes widened in shock,** 'Hmm, this boy has the potential to be equal to that women in power and with the blood of the Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha and the Kaguya clan flowing thorough him, he has the potential to become a god in the shinobi world. I will give you gift young one, use it wisely.'** He pulled out a small bluish-purple orb and put it in Naruto.

The Sandaime watched curiously as the Shinigami put a blue orb inside Naruto, he wanted to ask why but they were running out of time, he could ask the death god whilst he was stuck in his stomach after all he had an eternity. Shinigami sensed the old man's impatience and questioned Sarutobi **"You do know the cost of summoning me." **Sarutobi nodded **"So by sealing the Kyuubi, you're soul now belongs to me."** The shinigami released two elongating arms grabbing the Kyuubi before separating it and putting it within their respective hosts. Kushina fell unconscious and Natsumi became silent.

The shinigami body began fading and he grabbed on to the old man's soul before ripping out of his body. The Sandaime's eyes dulled before he fell to the ground, dead.

All of a sudden, something came out of the ground. It was something akin to a plant, a Venus flytrap to be exact. The flytrap opened revealing a humanoid figure however half of it was black and the other half was white. The white side spoke, his voice had a childish ring to it "What are we doing here, Black Zetsu."

The black side spoke **"Baka, Madara-sama wants his heir, he believes Obito is too weak to do the Infinite Tsukuyomi. He also hates Obito because he's using Madara's name to make himself look strong when in reality all Obito is doing is making Madara look very weak. He told us he wants Kushina Uzumaki's son. "**

The white part whined "Why do you always call me a baka."

"Because you are one, now shut up and concentrate with the task at hand." Zetsu then vanished underground before it reappeared beside Naruto; gently grabbing Naruto Zetsu disappeared back into the ground, leaving no trace of his presence.

* * *

**Madara's secret hideout**

**Uzushiogakure**

Sitting on a wooden throne was a very old man. The old man had waist-length white hair with shoulder bangs along with another that covered his right eye. The man's face was extremely wrinkled along with his hands; his body was extremely worn looking almost malnourished. He was clad in a plain black robe that covered all of his body. His lone eye were red with three spinning tomoe revealing he had the legendary sharingan, near the man's legs was a very old Kama which he seemed to use a makeshift cane.

The old man looked towards the endings of the cavern; he had stared at it every day for so long. He hadn't seen the outside in almost a decade, with the Gedo Mazo gone with Obito and his Rinnegan with little Nagato there was little he could do to fight off Hashirama cells which were overpowering him day in and day out. He estimated that he would die in a few years around 10-12, he managed to elongate his death with some seals the Uzumaki invented to increase someone's vitality and it seemed that it was also due to the fact that some of the Gedo Mazo chakra was in his body.

Zetsu appeared from the ground holding a young baby. Black Zetsu spoke **"I have brought the child of Kushina Uzumaki as you asked, his name is Uzumaki Naruto but I still don't know why you didn't pick an Uchiha."**

Madara answered, his voice strained"I never said that he wasn't an Uchiha, have yiu ever wonder how I managed to get a secret base in Uzushiogakure, how many villages want their seals even after their destruction but as you know they Uzumaki used the remained of their chakra to activate an impenetrable barrier that killed all of their enemies within and blocking out the others outside of Uzu."

Zetsu nodded **"Yes, even I couldn't get through Uzu's barrier, Obito wanted to know their secrets but neither of us can get through till you gave me acsess to this part of the island but I can't go anywhere else within the island apart from this zone without me dying. "**

Madara chuckled which sounded like a wheezing cough, "The reason is simple Kushina Uzumaki is my daughter." Both Black and white Zetsu's eyes widened, they were known as the world's best spies and black Zetsu seemed to know every historical event so it hurt his reputation to not know about this.

"You see during the end of the second shinobi war, I resurfaced going from village to village. Eventually I came across a group of Iwa Nin who were fighting an Uzumaki women, the women looked like she already came from another battle but before she could head back to the port that led to Uzu she was ambushed by two battalions of Iwa nin. She managed to defeat an entire battalion in her weakened state but the Iwa nin cheated by injecting her with a poison that is specifically made to target the Uzumaki physiology causing them extreme chakra exhaustion, muscle spasms and weakness and nerve problems. I decided to intervene and killed them all with just my weapons. I took her to one of my secret hiding places in Kiri. I spent months healing her until she was well enough to speak. She asked my name and I asked the women her name which was Hitomi Uzumaki. She was afraid of me at first but we eventually we become closer and closer. I felt myself falling in love with this woman whom I just met. It took us an entire year along with several medical surgeries to fully heal the women. Once she was healed she asked for me to come with her to Uzushiogakure, I agreed so using a special henge I managed to change my appearance so that no one would know that I am Uchiha Madara."

Madara took a quick break before he continued his long speech. "We then spent the next few years together before I proposed and then we eventually had a child. I was so happy it was the first time I let go of my hatred and enjoyed my life but when the third great shinobi war started, disaster stuck. First the Hokage and Mito wanted our child since she had special chakra chains that could control a bijuu. Hitomi argued but it was the deal that the Senju signed with the first clan leader. I grew angry at the fact that the Senju when they had dwindled to only a handful know where still destroying with my life. Hitomi sealed of Kushina's Uchiha blood making sure she would never activate the Sharingan. The Konoha shinobi arrived and took our daughter, I was so tempted to kill them and take Kushina away bur I knew that would lead to Konoha waging war on Uzu. However everything turned from bad to worse, Uzu was invaded from all three sides, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri all attacked at once. The barrier around the island should have held up but it seemed Konoha had betrayed us by implanting some of their ANBU to fit in with the minor clans on the island. Once the barrier was down the Island was flooded with shinobi from the three village's genocide. My wife and I got separated during the battle and before I could reach her I saw the Sandaime Mizukage kill her. My sharingan evolved to the rinnegan and I killed the Sandaime Mizukage. After the death of my wife and the kidnapping of my daughter, I grew in hatred and I decided to complete infinite Tsukuyomi. The reason I can enter Uzu is because I am one of the few non Uzumaki who have learnt Fuinjutsu from the worlds most powerful seals man."

Black Zetsu was surprised that the old man could hide this much from him, he thought _**'This could interrupt my plan to bring mother back.'**_ He said "**So this boy is your heir that will carry out the Infinite Tsukuyomi.**"

Madara smiled "Hai, he is an Uzumaki and Uchiha as well as a Senju from his father. I will not force him to carry out the Infinite Tsukuyomi like I did with Obito instead I will help train him to be a legendary ninja like me and let him kill Obito."

White Zetsu spoke childishly "So he has the potential to be as strong as Rikudo Sennin."

"Oh, I plan to make him surpass the dead hermit. After all he does have the blood of the two sons of Rikudo Sennin flowing through him unlike me; he has their power through natural means. I can sense his chakra even at birth is already equal to that of a high genin."

Black Zetsu narrowed his eyes at Madara; he thought **'what would mother do in this situation.'** For once in his life he was clueless as what do, he knew he could manipulate Madara but the young child, there something very off about him, something that told him to run as fast and far as he could. Black Zetsu then spoke after a moment of thinking "So what shall we do now."

Madara looked at Zetsu whilst holding Naruto; he smiled it reminded of holding a baby Kushina again but his eyes hardened. "I want you send a Zetsu clone to do get some groceries for the baby. You should go back to Obito before he becomes too suspicious that I am still alive, I will train Naruto when he reaches Age 4."

* * *

The Next day (Morning)

Konoha

Minato walked up to Kushina room, his face stained with dry tears. He remembered what the nurse had told him last night.

_Flashback _

_A few hours after Kyuubi attack_

_Minato had just woken up, gasping he looked around the room and saw that he was in a hospital. He heard a wail behind him and he found his baby daughter sleeping peacefully in a cot. His eyes widened in horror where he couldn't see his son or his wife for that matter. He shouted for the nurse and she appeared a few second later. _

_He demanded "Where are my son and my wife."_

_The nurse had a sad look"Kushina-Sama is going to be Okay, she just came out of surgery and should wake by tomorrow." Minato sighed in relief as the sinking feeling in his stomach had disappeared. "But I am very sorry; It appears that your son has been kidnapped."_

"_My son, he was just born and someone stole him from me." He tried to stand up only to fall down on his knees as sweat dripped from his forehead. _

_The nurse rushed to help the Hokage up, she said "You must rest, Hokage-Sama, ypur suffering from chakra exhaustion and a minor concussion."_

_Minato furiously shouted "No, My son was taken from me and you expect me to be able to rest."_

"_I know, I am not a shinobi but a few hours have passed since Kyuubi's attack meaning that the person who stole your son could be already in Kiri or wherever he was heading."_

_Minato sighed "You're right; I am sorry Nurse-san from shouting at you."_

_The young nurse shook her head "It isn't your fault, you're son just got kidnapped but you should rest any chakra usage right now could lead to severe exhaustion and put you in a coma or kill you."_

_Minato smiled before he gently sat back on his bed, he watched as the nurse left. He decided to tell Kushina in the morning but not before shedding a few tears. _

Kushina looked up and saw her husband tearful eyes, she knew something was going on. "What's wrong Minato-kun?" A worried Kushina said.

"Kushina, I am very sorry I couldn't tell you this earlier but you just came out of surgery. The nurse just told me Naruto has been kidnapped when we were unconscious." He looked down with a saddened face

Kushina eyes widened in shock and her hand fly to her mouth as tears started to flow down her cheeks, she spoke whispered "First Uzushiogakure being destroyed and my parents being killed during the invasion and then Sandaime dies by sealing the Kyuubi and in me and my daughter and now my son is captured." Minato saw his emotionally distraught wife; he hugged at which she stiffened before crying in his chest

'He thought '_This week has to be the worst one in my entire life. Naruto, I swear I will find you and bring yoyu back home. As soon as I am discharged I will put Jiraya-sensei's spy network on high alert but there is something weird about this why take Naruto when you could take Natsumi who has superior chakra reserves since she is a jinchuriki. Hmm I wonder what makes Naruto more special.'_

Minato thoughts then went to Natsumi and what he will have to tell the council.'_The civilians are going to raise hell for this and demand Natsumi's death'_ he thought as he looked outside the window and saw the sun rise. Sarutobi sacrificed himself for him to make Konoha strong and he swore he will just do that. It was going to be the dawn of a new age for Konoha.

* * *

**I changed some of the plot so instead of Kisame training naruto it will be just Madara. Naruto will be the same strength as before but I am** **reediting chapter 2 as well. I am sorry for not updating in a long time, I lost my motivation but now I have regained it. This story will contain Naruto also having the Kaguya bloodline as well as EMS , Mokuton and Rinnegan. He also has Hogyoko but he won't activate until very late into the story. I might add Naruto sub elements but if I do he will learn them at a realistic pace and not just invent jutsu just after learning that specific sub element. **

**I want to ask what bloodline I should give his sister. Here are the choices;**

**Chakra chains **

**One sub element like storm, ice or anything apart from wood.**

**Kaguya bloodline **

**No sharingan or rinnegan please**

**Harem so far **

**Mei **

**Anko **

**Fem Kyuubi **

**Fem Haku **

**Kurenai**

**Please add more, poll will soon be up.**


	2. AN

Author's Note

I know, I know you guya are going to go why did he write an A/N after not updating in such a long time, I just want to tell you I have redone chapter 1 and I am going to redo chapter 2. I am sorry that i havent update in so long, i just lost motivation and a was so busy. I promise I will update this story every two weeks or so but please beleive review and say whether you like the redo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A red blur whizzed through the forests of Uzushiogakure, behind him were around two dozen White Zetsu clones that were chasing him and they were closing in on him fast. The blur eventually came to a stop on top of a thick tree branch, revealing a young boy with spiky red hair. The red head wore a high coloured black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol at the front; he wore blue ANBU pants with a kunai pouch strapped around his thigh and black ninja sandals. The boy was five years old and his name was Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto gripped his knees with his sweaty palms as he tried to catch his breath, he had been running from Zetsu clones for the last hour taking down them down one by one but it seemed that for every one he killed two more would take his place. Naruto might be an Uzumaki but he was still a five year old boy and therefore his body could only handle so much. Naruto looked up seeing around 20 Zetsu clones charging towards him. He thought angrily '_Oh great, I thought I at least had a few minutes before they would catch up. Damn you Madara-Jiji._' Naruto sighed, Madara hadn't taught him any elemental jutsu yet, and he had only taught Naruto a few supplementary techniques. Naruto took out his last remaining kunai from his holster. He threw it at the direction of the Zetsu clones whilst running through handseals; he muttered his newly invented technique **'Kunai Kage Bunshin Jutsu'**. The sole kunai then replicated forming thousands kunai which flew towards the Zetsu clones, the clones didn't even have time to react as a barrage of kunai pierced their bodies killing them all. He smiled only for his senses to go berserk it was almost like he could sense chakra around, he felt a faint chakra signature and it was coming from directly below him. Naruto jumped up as an injured Zetsu used the Mayfly technique to try and stab Naruto with one of his kunai. Naruto in a quick motion grabbed the Zetsu clone's arm whilst he was still in mid-air; he twisted the clones arm causing the Kunai to fall from its hand. Naruto grabbed the falling kunai before landing behind the clone and stabbing it in the heart. The clone dropped dead, Naruto kicked the dead body making it fall down towards the forested ground.

Naruto felt weird, he could sense energy all around him even the chakra of his grandfather who was just outside the forest. He decided to go get answers from Madara, he started jumping from tree to tree at high speeds that a five year shouldn't be able to reach. After a few minutes, his chakra sensing abilities allowed him to see that he was very close to the end of the forest. He slowed down to a reasonable pace before jumping through the last few trees revealing the cliff side that overlooked the sea around Uzushiogakure.

Naruto landed softly on the ground before he walked towards his grandfather and Zetsu. He felt the chakra sensing technique end as his normal vision returned. He said with an annoyed tone "Oi Jiji what was the big idea sending that many Zetsu clones after me. You said there only 10 clones not dozens of them. "

A thin smile appeared on Madara's face before he said "Naruto sometimes you might be given a mission where you are given wrong Intel. A shinobi must always be on their toes and be ready for anything. Now I believe you want to tell me who you dodged that last Zetsu."

Naruto eyebrows rose "How do you know what I was doing,"

White Zetsu spoke in a sing song voice "It's quite simple, Naruto. White Zetsu are my clones therefore I can see through their eyes. I can then link with anyone else with Zetsu spores on them and allow them a visual as well, so in theory it's like you're actually there. "

Naruto nodded, "Hmm, it's like that memory viewing technique the Yamanaka clan can do."

Black Zetsu spoke for the first time **"You are correct Naruto, I see your been reading through the books I gave you on the History of the Shinobi world." **Even though Black Zetsu didn't necessarily like the boy didn't mean that he wasn't interested in the untapped potential that Naruto could unlock in the future. Black Zetsu being the perfectionist he is, decided to see the full extent of Naruto's family lines. After doing a lot digging he found out that Minato was the son of a rogue Senju male and a female Kaguya who had unlocked the Kaguya bloodline however Minato didn't unlock the unstable Shikotsumyaku (Dead bone pulse) since it was a very rare bloodline that only popped up randomly. Add that to the fact that Madara possessed Hashirama' s cells theoretically meant that he had the potential to make his own Mokuton and not gain a weakened version that Madara had. All in all Black Zetsu thought if the boy awakened all of these bloodlines including the Rinnegan, Sharingan, Shikotsumyaku and Mokuton. The boy could very well be the second coming of his mother. Black Zetsu snapped out of his musings when he heard Naruto begin to speak about his experience in the forest.

Naruto retold Madara about the events in the forest "Just before the Zetsu clone attacked me from behind, I felt its chakra. It was almost like I had the Byakugan, I could see everything around me including the chakra of Zetsu it reminded me of Nature calm and peaceful but it had a hint of chaos. I could even feel your chakra from outside the forest."

Madara nodded, he couldn't place his finger out but he had heard of a sensing technique that was very close to that of the Byakugan however before he could think any further on the subject, Black Zetsu spoke. **"It called the Mind's eye of Kagura, only a few of the Uzumaki clan activated this ability. It is a more superior way of sensing since it allows you to visualize everything around you as well as sensing the chakra. It also allows you limited empathy because it allows you to sense fluctuations in a person's chakra allowing you to sense whether they are lying or telling the truth. I assume at first you just felt the chakra before you could see everything around you in a black and white colour with chakra signature being blue. " **Naruto gave a quick nod allowing black Zetsu to continue** "What you did was unconsciously activate your Mind's eye allowing having a projection of the room through your sensing ability. You just need to concentrate and find that bit in your mind that is responsible for changing your normal sensory perception into an actual image of everything around you and switch it off, with enough practise you can sense chakra for miles if you wanted and you can also open and close the Mind's eye in a few seconds. It is wise that you close your eyes when using the technique so that your mind doesn't confuse your visual perception with your sensory."**

Naruto grinned, happy that he had activated a rare ability that the Uzumaki clan had managed to gain. He asked Madara "Can we start Ninjutsu training now."

A small chuckle escaped Madara mouth even though he started training his grandson just a year ago. Naruto had some kind of obsession with Ninjutsu but he guessed that it would be every kid's dream to be able to manipulate the elements, even though he would never admit it he was very anxious on what chakra affinities Naruto had. Madara said "Yes we will start your Ninjutsu training but first we need a special type of paper before we can determine what element you will learn."

Naruto jumped up and down in excitement showing that even though he was very intelligent, he still was a five year old and would be very easy to excite. "Finally, so what do we learn first?"

Madara spoke seriously "Naruto, learning and mastering Ninjutsu takes a lot of hard work and it involves you turning your neutral chakra into the chakra for said element. So we will start with the theory of the elements instead of just jumping in blind."

Madara took out a scroll from his pocket before quickly unsealing it with a pulse of chakra. In a huge puff of smoke, two chairs appeared as well as a tattered old scroll and a few pieces of paper. "Zetsu your job is done, you may go." Zetsu nodded before he melded into the ground and going wherever it is he goes with his spare time.

Madara slowly sat down on the comfortable chair with Naruto's help, he muttered a quick thank you before gesturing for Naruto to sit in the chair in front of him. Once Naruto was seated, he spoke "Ok Naruto what can you tell me about elemental chakra."

Naruto thought _'Well I guess this is better than having to take notes and spend hours on it.'_ He sighing as he began his explanation "Well…" (A/N I am pretty sure all of you know about chakra natures so I won't bother explaining it.)

* * *

Konoha

12 pm

Outside in the training ground behind the Namikaze Mansion, we find Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze training a young girl with blond hair. The girl wore a red tank top and training pants. She was Natsumi Namikaze, heir to the newly formed Namikaze clan. Natsumi was attempting the tree walking exercise which involved controlling the chakra flow to your feet allowing you to run up vertical surfaces or stick to them however Natsumi's chakra reserves were gargantuan in size and therefore her chakra control was shit. It would take years before she could create a simple bunshin or even a proper henge but Minato and Kushina were both confident in their daughters ability, after all hard work always pays off.

Natsumi stood in front of the biggest tree in the training ground, she had a very frustrated look on her face, she couldn't even get halfway before falling whilst Satsuki (Fem sasuke) had finished the exercise in a few tries and Hinata had done it in only two goes. She breathed in and out trying to calm her before she channeled her chakra through her feet. She then ran towards the tree, climbing it she managed to go past the half way mark before she slipped and crashed on the ground. "Itai!" She exclaimed whilst rubbing the bump on her head and her bruised shoulder.

Her mother went up to her with a worried look on her face; she said "Oh, Natsumi are you okay."

"Yh I am fine but did you see I finally reached half-way." Said a very happy Natsumi

Minato answered with huge smile on his face, "Yes we did, and I believe you deserve a break."

Natsumi then said with a puppy eye look "Can we please go to the park."

Minato nodded before picking up his daughter and placing her on his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing her father to give her a piggy bank. He said "We will go get some Ice cream on the way as well."

Natsumi had a goofy grin on her face, she had the best dad in the world. The father and daughter duo left Kushina in the middle of the training ground who was thinking _'I can't believe it's been five years since Naruto disappeared. Minato-kun has been so tight lipped about it; I am beginning to think he has just given on him. I hope you are alright wherever you are Sochi. '_

* * *

Naruto finally finished his explanation of the different nature types, it had taken an entire hour for him to completely talk about both the history and theories that shinobi's had made. Madara looked at his grandfather with a look of pride; he was impressed that Naruto could explain chakra natures as well as the history of them at such a young age. It just proved that he was a child prodigy that rarely appeared once in a hundred years, Naruto could soak up information faster than he ever could or that bastard Tobirama could showing he was very intelligent, he even managed to create a Jutsu using Kage Bunshin and Kunai even going as far as to create an explosive variation of the Jutsu.

"That was very well explained Naruto, now we are going to test your chakra affinity." He told Naruto to pick up one of the square paper. He asked "Do you know what this is in your hand." Naruto shook his head, for once in a long time he was clueless. He didn't know how a piece of paper could determine someone's chakra affinity. "That is chakra paper, it comes from a special type of tree that was natured with chakra making it very sensitive. The paper reacts to the chakra of the person before showing what their latent natural affinity is."

He told Naruto channel his chakra through the paper. Naruto excitedly channelled his chakra through his left hand which was holding the paper. The paper suddenly crinkled before it became soggy but if you looked closely you could see the electricity sparking across the watery paper. The soggy paper then became a flame as it started to burn the edges of the hardened like earth before the paper turned to ash or dirt. The crumbling paper then glowed a blinding light before they faded away in a wispy black substance.

Madara looked at his grandson with widened eyes, his moth would have been agape but due to his age he couldn't stretch his mouth anymore. Madara thought _'Impossible I can understand him having four elemental affinities but to have both Yin and Yang as separate affinities without the rinnegan.'_

Madara spoke in a slow tone "I always knew you were special Naruto but this is most surprising. You have four very powerful affinities of; Lightning, Earth, Fire and Water but you also have a very powerful Yang and Yin affinity. This means you can use Mokuton and maybe mix other elements naturally creating sub elements almost as if you had the elemental Kekkei Genkai of the clans that possess such abilities. " After speaking he released a wheezing cough, he needed some rest soon. His body was deteriorating faster than expected and in a few years he wouldn't be able to even to move his muscles but before that he needed to activate the boy sharingan and his mangekyou so he could transplant his eyes.

Naruto sighed and said "So what do we start with."

Madara pointed a shaky finger at a leaf on the ground. He said "Before you do anything, I want you to practise each of your elements apart from Yin and Yang. The leaf will be your focus, for example for Fire you will convert your normal chakra into fire chakra externally therefore burning the leaf. This will allow you to learn how each element flows within your body allowing you to perform Ninjutsu much more efficiently later on. Once you have done this for each element you can use this scroll that contains a few D-rank and C-rank jutsu on each element. The scroll also has details on each exercises needed to master each of the elements but don't do the Futon (Wind release) until I say you can. "He grabbed a scroll out of his pocket and gave it to Naruto who opened and viewed it's content. He then rolled the scroll again and stuffed it into his pocket, he walked to the nearest tree and kicked it causing several leafs to fall from the tree. Naruto grabbed one from the ground and sat in a cross legged pose whilst holding the leaf in the palm of his hand. Naruto closed his eyes before concentrating on his chakra flow and tried to convert that chakra into fire chakra since that was the example his grandfather gave him and partially because that seemed to him is at it would be easiest of the four to master.

Madara smiled seeing Naruto's determination to always learn he wished he could watch but his body was begging him for some rest. He slowly did a single hand seal before he melded into the ground and disappeared from view like Zetsu had done. He reappeared in his bedroom in the cave, Zetsu had hollowed it out and made sure it was very comfortable for the old man. He grabbed a small vial and drank some of it. He then laid himself down on his bed before succumbing to a blissful sleep.

* * *

2 hours later

You could see Naruto still in a cross-legged holding a pair of Kunai in his hands, he had managed to finish the exercise for Katon (Fire Release), Doton (Earth Release) and Suiton (Water Release) but Raiton was giving him a lot of trouble this was because the excersises was with a pair of kunai instead of leaf and you had to bend the lightning into an arc between both kunai. This exercise was two in one since it taught you shape manipulation as well as nature transformation and that is why it was so hard. Naruto had only gone as far as to produce high voltage sparks that jumped between the kunai. Naruto decided to give this one last try, gripping both kunai harder with his sweaty palm he pumped a huge amount of chakra into the kunais before converting it into Raiton chakra causing the kunai to vibrate more using that increase in frequency he twisted both blades into opposite direction causing a large of electricity between the two kunai, closing his eyes in concentration he increased the amount of chakra in his kunais, gritting his teeth as he felt his arms to start to numb but he held on tightly on the kunai hoping to maintain the arc. '_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...'_ he chanted in his head before slowing opening his eyes. He smiled as he saw a steady arc of electricity between the kunais. He stopped his chakra flow before letting the kunai fall towards the ground. Naruto looked at his hands they were still shaking and where numb from the exercise, it was surprising that he could even lift his hands but he simply assumed that producing that much raw ration chakra would have a negative effect on the nerves in your hand before they eventually got used to it.

He slowly raised his hands and grabbed the scroll that Madara had given; opening it he saw a list of Jutsu. They jutsu were in order from D-B for each element, deciding to start with Katon Jutsu since that had been the easiest for him to master. He read the D-rank Jutsu for Katon, they were; **Katon: Moesashi (Fire release: Embers)**, **Katon: Hotsuba (Fire release; Fire spit)** as well as **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire release:****Great Fireball Technique).** Whilst the Gokakyu jutsu wasn't d-rank but a c-rank it said on the scroll that it was compulsory t for an Uchiha to master it otherwise they weren't classed as an Uchiha, it was very bizarre why they would force people to learn a c-rank jutsu but who was he to argue with his clan. He pondered on what do, it would be easier to make Kage-Bunshin and allow them to master all of the D-rank whilst he started with Gokakyu jutsu. If he mastered it before his grandfather woke, he would show him it and he couldn't wait to see his face.

He quickly ran through handseals before muttering **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **In a huge puff of smoke around twenty clones appeared in front of Naruto.

"Ok I want ten of you to master the **Katon: Moesashi **and the other ten to master**Katon: Hotsuba.**" The clones saluted before they ran off into the forest to master the D-rank jutsus. Naruto sighed before he got back to work; he read the handseals for the jutsu before doing it himself. He roared "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" channelling Katon chakra from his stomach before expelling it releasing a very small fireball that went 5 feet before it disappeared. He coughed as he felt ash in his throat quickly unsealing a scroll that contained his water bottle. He quickly gulped it down to reduce the irritation he felt in his throat, once his throat had healed he did it again only to gain the same result as last time. Naruto sighed before thinking '_This is going to take a very long time; I just fear what will happen to throat after this.'_

* * *

1 hour later

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu " a huge fireball came out of Naruto's mouth and towards the ocean water, Naruto watched as the fireball hit the water causing a huge amount of steam as the fireball technique. It took 1 hour for Naruto to master the jutsu it would have taken him longer but he found the secret of the technique was to produce a large amount of Katon chakra in your stomach before expelling it. The bigger the amount of chakra added to the technique the bigger the fire ball produced and due to Naruto very large reserves he could do around 7 very big ones before he would run out of chakra. His clones had finished their tasks in just 15 minutes and after dispelling them in groups of two he got the experience needed to do the Jutsu perfectly after a few tries by himself of course.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead before deciding to have a break and after that he would carry on with a few more c-rank Katon Jutsu's. He quickly did a ram hand seal and activated the _'Attack Prevention Technique'_. Phasing through the ground like Madara had done, he reappeared in his room which was pretty small but very comfy for something that was underground. He made his way to the kitchen that was outfitted by Madara using seals instead of electricity to power the equipment. Once he reached the kitchen he saw Zetsu who was busy playing shogi with himself but considering they were two entities in one body, it wasn't very surprising at all.

White Zetsu spoke "Oh hey Naruto, I thought you would still be training."

Naruto replied back to Zetsu "I decided to have a break and rest a bit since I am just a kid and need some rest. Just because I am part Uzumaki doesn't mean I have endless stamina and chakra does it now."

Black Zetsu muttered** "Checkmate" **as he trapped White Zetsu' s king causing said person to whine childly. Black Zetsu ignored the childish cries of White Zetsu before replying to Naruto **"There aren't such things like age in the shinobi world there are examples where six years old and five years old become genin. This world is one that is filled with chaos and death, and believe me once you step outside of this safe haven you will realise how cruel this world."**

Naruto looked at black half of Zetsu, he didn't really like 'it' simply because ever since he could talk, he always got bad vibes almost like 'it' was trying to convert him and manipulate him. He knew Black Zetsu was telling the truth if what happened to Uzu was true then outside world was truly a world filled with chaos but he also felt that Black Zetsu was a part of all things happening outside. He opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, he was going to eat some food but he didn't really feel like talking to Zetsu anymore.

He calmly strode out of the room whilst taking small sips of milk, going through several rocky tunnels he arrived in a room that had an open ceiling leading to the outside and a chasm located in the middle of the room. The chasm was a really deep one and seemed to go on forever, the only reason why Naruto ever came here was to go up to the earth surface since this was the only place that lead upwards although Zetsu usually teleported him but he didn't want to ask Zetsu so he decided to jump upwards.

Naruto launched himself whilst adding chakra to his feet from the ground causing a small crater to form, he nearly reached the top but just as he reached midway, a swarm of bats flew into him causing him to lose balance. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he started falling into the chasm directly below him. Eventually his speed started to stabilised he realised that he was already three quarter down the chasm and that there were sharps rocks at the bottom. He saw a medium sized hole in the wall to his left, he twisted his body in an attempt to change his trajectory. Using the opposite wall as a surface to jump on he managed to direct himself into the hole as if he were a human rocket. He landed straight into the hole but he endured the aching pain in his body. He looked around the dark hole but quickly realised that it was a tunnel instead and it lead downwards.

His curiosity got the better of him as he began his decent down the dark tunnel. After walking for nearly half an hour he reached the end of the tunnel, if the illuminating blue light below him was any indication. He jumped down and landed in the middle of a very big chamber, the chamber had a small pond that seemed to be glowing producing a light that covered the entire room. He walked around finding a statue of a very large Buddha statue and a very large Uzumaki emblem was on the walls showing that this hideout belonged to the Uzumaki clan.

A smile appeared on Naruto's face, he wondered why the Uzumaki clan needed a secret hideout underneath the ground. He spent the next 15 minutes searching the room's content for anything but only found a throne like chair, a small flower garden and that was it. He was about to give before he remembered Madara's first history lesson on the Uzumaki Clan they were master of Fuinjutsu so it was only logical that they would hide anything of importance in a seal which was somewhere in this room. He closed his eyes, breathing in calmly he focused intensely on what he felt during his fight with the White Zetsu clones hoping to recreate a condition where he could use the Mind's eye of Kagura again.

After a few minutes of intense concentration it finally worked allowing him to sense any chakra within the room, he found a minute amount of chakra in the north-west corner of the chamber. He walked towards it, channelling some chakra in to the wall caused a massive seal array to appear. It stretched across an entire wall's length. He concentrated on the mind's eye closing it. He opened his eyes allowing him to see the monstrosity in front of him, he had never seen anything so complicated in his life, the seal in front looked like it had hundreds of layers upon layers and worst of all he couldn't decipher any of it. He sighed and thought 'Well I should have expected that Uzumaki clan wouldn't make it this easy but I think this is a bit extreme even for the greatest seals master to have ever existed.' He traced his hand across the seal whilst faintly adding chakra to the seal. He allowed the chakra to return to him, this was a trick that Madara taught him it allowed you to see who the complexity of the seal. He realised that he was correct from the beginning it seemed there were too many layers for the seal to be deciphered, he knew that not even his grandfather would be able to solve this seal at least not for a few years.

The seal suddenly glowed a menacing red as it the top layer moved around before they came to halt, Naruto stood there for once completely baffled he didn't know what was happening it was almost like his chakra had triggered some sort of reaction. He looked at the seal again before his eyes widened, he thought _'The seal has changed it's now become a summoning scroll but the hand seals are different but why is it I feel like I have seen this before.' _He then looked over the scroll one more time and this is time making sure to examine all of it, this triggered a cue within his mind allowing him to remember where he had seen this type of seal. It was ancient summon ritual that was used sometime after Rikoudu Sennin's death, he didn't know the exact details but you could store your soul or something like that inside the seal and wait for someone to unseal you. He calmly read over the inscription that told him the different hand seals needed to do the jutsu, after memorizing the said hand seals. He grabbed a jagged rock and cut his left hand palm before running through the handseals one at a time since he wasn't that familiar with them, _Tori (Bird)-Ushi (Ox)-Ne (Rat)-Mi (Snake)-Uma (Horse)-Hitsuji (Ram)-Tatsu (Dragon)-reverse tiger. _After finishing the hand seals he smashed his palms into the middle of the seal matrix whilst roaring "Fuinjutsu: Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Sealing Art: summoning jutsu.)"

The blood from his palm spread across from the middle to the edges of the seal matrix whilst activating different symbols which glowed a different colour, eventually the light from the seal became stronger before it encompassed the entire room in a huge multi-coloured flash, Naruto closed his eyes and turned away making sure that his vision didn't get damaged. After a few minutes the light died down, Naruto lazily opened a single eye making sure that is over after doing so he turned around to see a silhouette of a person. As the mysterious silhouette step out of the shadows revealing a person, Naruto examined the person thoroughly before taking a step back as he gasped in shock. He muttered "This can't be possible, you're…"

* * *

**A/N well that is chapter two done, I hope you liked it and please review. I just want to tell you that next post will be in three to four weeks simply because I have a biology and Physics coursework due in two weeks. So this is just a heads up just in case you think I abondened the story. **

**Poll for the harem is up so please vote and Review please.**

**Raido out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Meeting Grandmother and the beginning of intense training**

* * *

"…H-Hitomi Uzumaki." Naruto stuttered looking directly at the women in front of him. Naruto could tell she looked exactly the same as the picture that Madara had shown him when he four. Her blood red hair was flowing behind her until it reached mid length and her sharp amethyst eyes were glowing with immense power. Naruto examined her clothing, she wore a sleeveless vibrant silver Kosode which curved around her luscious body in a way that made her even more beautiful. The Kosode was attached to her skirt with a Obi-slash. The skirt just about reached her mid-thigh allowing Naruto to see her long smooth creamy legs. She wore a pair of ninja sandals and bandages that just went above her ankles.

Hitomi slowly looked at the boy in front of him, she knew he was examining her and the fact that he knew who she was proved that he was some type of relative. She spoke softly "What is your name kid."

Naruto said slowly "I am Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto."

Hitomi's eyes slowly narrowed as she scanned the boy over, she could tell he was already trained enough to say he could beat a group of Genin and even give a low Chunin a run for their money. His body was already in a fighting stance with his feet on their toes showing that he was ready to attack or run if anything were to happen. She asked politely "Are you by any chance related to Uchiha Madara."

Naruto looked at his grandmother with a stoic look that would have made any Aburame jealous, he said "Hai, Uchiha Madara is grandfather and you are my grandmother."

The women's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her so called grandson but now that she looked at him she could see that his hair style was similar to Madara but he had red Uzumaki hair. She thought _'I never thought that it would be my grandson who would unseal me but I should have known it was very unlikely that Kushina-chan would unseal me but why is he not in Konoha with his parents unless Madara took him or something along those lines.' _

She said softly "Naruto can you tell me where your parents are or how you ended up in my secret bunker."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, Madara had told him never to talk about the fact that he had been taken him from his parents to any person and whilst he didn't trust this woman as she could have been just be a trap deployed by Iwa to kill off his mother or another living Uzumaki. He said in a neutral voice "How do I know I can trust you because for all I know you could be some sort of death trap made by Iwagakure and if that is the case know that I will fight till my last breath."

Hitomi giggled when she saw his expression, it reminded her so much of Tobirama's when she used to visit her sister in Konoha. She replied "Oh you're a brave one but you of all people should know that this is the real me after all Iwa could never make a seal that could store a dead person's soul as well as using the person who summoned me blood to make an empty blood clone that the soul would inhabit after being released. I only asked you that question because I wanted to know whether my daughter was with you, I just wanted to say hi and speak a little before I die for real this time."

Naruto replied neutrally "Madara took me from my parents when I was born, I have a twin sister who was chosen to be the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Sarutobi Hiruzen sealed one half into my mother whilst the other into my twin sister. Madara decided to train someone as his heir and chose me instead of my sister since he believed that I have more potential."

Hitomi nodded thanking Naruto for answering her question, she thought to herself _'So why would Madara choose Naruto over his granddaughter who is a Jinchuriki. There has to be a reason, the sharingan could be awakened by both of them couldn't it.' _

She used her well developed Mind's eye of Kagura sensing technique which through practice had been amplified to the point where she could tell a person natural affinities and the amount of spiritual and physical chakra within their body. She scanned Naruto trying to find any clues; at first nothing she found nothing apart from the fact that he had an elemental affinity for Fire, Earth, Lightning and Water. She then found that the boy had a very high amount of Yang chakra with in his body which continuously increased his chakra reserves, the Yang chakra also gave the boy a very high healing factor similar to that of Hashirama's but she would guess it was a bit better. However these things alone wouldn't make Madara pick Naruto since she knew he didn't know about the boy's elemental affinities because his chakra wasn't exactly fully intone with said elements.

She scanned him again from head to toe leaving nothing to chance and this time she found quite a lot of small details that proved the boy would be more powerful than even a jinchuriki, she found that his body's spiritual chakra was immense more powerful than anything then she had ever seen. Every person had a certain amount of spiritual energy within their body when they are born even civilians. Shinobi would increase the amount of spiritual chakra through experience or meditations. The Uzumaki and the Senju clans were usually born with a high amount of physical/Yang chakra allowing them to be physically superior to most clans apart from the Kaguya clan who had bone as strong as tempered steel. The problem is that unless a Shinobi had the rinnegan they would either have a really high physical amount of chakra but a medium amount of spiritual chakra; it was rare for a person to have a high yin and yang chakra. This is because you will end up training one over the other and this was the reason why most Genjutsu specialists were really bad with Taijutsu or Kenjutsu since they were more specialised with spiritual/Yin attacks than physical ones. The rinnegan or the sharingan were a special case since the Sharingan would naturally increase someone's spiritual reserves and the Rinnegan made both equal to each other. This boy however was different his Spiritual chakra was immense in size but it didn't seemed to be coming just from his mind but a small circular object in his chest. The boy's high Yang and Yin also meant he would be able to mix elements together, she would do more tests on the boy but she had neither the equipment nor the time to do so.

She sighed and thought '_Well that was inclusive, I guess Madara decided he wanted a boy as his heir unless he though the sharingan would be blocked within his granddaughter. Of course the seal I put on Kushina blocked off her Uchiha blood but I made it specifically for a female and since it worked on a cellular level. It would most likely block the Uchiha DNA within any female offspring that Kushina had. I guess it is actually better if they don't activate the sharingan, otherwise Konoha would try to make Kushina and her daughter a breeding stock '_

After a few moments of thinking, she looked at Naruto who was just sitting on a circular boulder. He looked bored and that was then she realised that she must have been so deep into her thoughts she didn't realise how much time had passed. She said "Gomen Naruto-kun I didn't think I zoned out for that long."

"Zoned out? It was more like you were stuck in a coma except that you were standing instead of a hospital bed. I tried making you snap out of it but after a few minutes I gave up thinking you died or something."

Hitomi blushed slightly before she said "Well I am really sorry but I want to ask a question."

"What is it?"

"What is your dream, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down with sad eyes, "My dream is to rebuild Uzushiogakure and return it back to its former glory."

Hitomi smiled as she heard her grandson's dream thankful that the curse of hatred didn't turn into a quest for vengeance. She had finally found the one who would carry on the legacy of all of her dead clansmen. "Come with me." She ordered Naruto.

Naruto nodded, he jumped off the massive boulder and landed softly on the ground. He followed his grandmother who led him to the same place where he found the seal. She touched the wall and whispered "Open." causing a large rectangular chunk of the wall to fall to the ground. She then walked through the hole in the wall entering a room that was twenty times bigger than the room they were previously in. The room was lighted by four flame torches placed in each corner of the room.

Naruto stood there wide eyed as he looked around the room which was filled with different types of weapons ranging from crossbows to naginata's. The weapons were stacked in racks that were all made to hold one specific type of weapon. The racks were located in the sides of the room making the centre free. In the middle of the room was a huge a scroll that was on a podium which was surrounded by a large seal matrix. Naruto knew what it the scroll was, it was Uzushiogakure's _Fuin no Sho_ _(Scroll of Seals)_ and according to Madara it was created by the first Uzumaki clansmen and they decided to document every jutsu and seal that the Uzumaki made as long as the clan's member agree to it. It should easily contain more than a thousand Fuinjutsu techniques as well an array of Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu techniques.

He watched as Hitomi stood just outside the seal matrix whilst weaving handseals, she turned to him and said "You will have to wait a while Naruto-chan it's going to take a while for me to break this seal around the scroll. You may look around who knows you might a weapon you like. "

Naruto nodded before trudging off in no real direction since he was not familiar with this cavern. He slowly examined weapons of all sorts seeing which one would love to have. He went past the stave section and since his grandfather was going to give him his own Gunbai he decided not to take any bBo-staffs or anything similar. Naruto finally reached the sword section, he roamed through the hundreds of different types of swords from Tanto's to Nodachi's. Naruto so badly wanted to get a bladed weapon but Madara told him that in order for a person to wield a weapon to its maximum capacity one must feel as though the weapon is a part of themselves and so far Naruto couldn't feel a weapon that felt like a part of him each of them were dull and so not his type.

He was about to give up search when a piercing light entered his peripheral vision, he turned and saw two katana's in a X like fashion. The first katana had a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard and the second Katana had a green handle with a hexagonal tsuba and was a little bit less shorter than the first. To Naruto they looked like ordinary blades but those thoughts came to an end when he found a note underneath the swords.

Naruto squinted and read what was on the wall; _'__These sentient katana's were given to the first Uzumaki clan leaders as a gift by the Shinigami. No one has ever wielded it after them and no one has definitely activated the sentient beings within the sword. Be warned young Uzumaki for if you try to grab the swords and you aren't worthy of wielding them, you will die.'_

Naruto sighed and thought _'Hmm what should I do, I fell a slight connection to these swords almost as if they are trying to call out to me but if I aren't worthy I will probably die a horrendous death.' _After a few moments he decided to take the risk_, _he grabbed a ladder from beside him and positioned it in front of the two blades. He slowly climbed up the ladder before he grabbed the hilt of the two blades and ripped them from the wall. He felt the two blades vibrate and hum before he felt a huge pain erupt from within his chest knocking him off the ladder. The last thing he remembered was hearing Hitomi shouting his name before he entered a blissful sleep.

His eyes slowly opened, he looked around his surroundings finding that he was still in the same room. Hitomi said "Thank kami you're awake. What were you thinking trying to get those swords you could have died?"

He chuckled with a raspy voice "I didn't die though and I got two powerful weapons so I guess its win win situation for me."

Hitomi shook her head "Just like Madara, you should go back before he comes looking for you." She helped Naruto up and gave him the huge scroll. "This scroll contains every technique that Uzushiogakure ever created from Fuinjutsu to Ninjutsu." Her body began to glow as she said to Naruto "You are the last Uzumaki, Naruto. My last wish to you is for you to show the world what an Uzumaki can truly do and for you to bring us back to our former glory. Please Naruto-kun I beg of you don't give in to your hatred as it will only cause destruction and turmoil to those that are precious to you." With those last words Hitomi's body dispersed in a shower of golden light which mesmerised the boy looking it at them.

Naruto eyes then hardened as he slung the heavy scroll wincing at how much pressure it put on his shoulder. Naruto walked through the rectangular hole but was surprised that the room enclosed itself again, he suddenly stopped when he realised he had no idea how to get back up to his grandfather. He shrugged and decided to go with the flow after all there was no in hell he was going to tell Zetsu where this cavern was since he was sure there was more secrets the Uzumaki left behind.

Half an Hour later, a triumphant Naruto made his way to the outside training ground where he was surprisingly being waited by Madara, he saw that he had been gone for a few hours as the sun was setting. Madara raised a slow eyebrow when he saw his grandson having a huge scroll slung around his shoulder and two swords in his hands. At first he didn't recognise either of these objects but as Naruto came closer Madara had a better view and could see the intricate patterns around the Katana and scroll. Madara shook his amusedly "Well I see you found that cavern didn't you, I didn't know they stored the scroll there."

Naruto said "Hai and I met grandma Hitomi or at least an astral form of her. She told me to take the forbidden scroll and that I was to return the Uzumaki Clan to glory."

Madara growled and narrowed his eyes as much as his body would allow him to, he said "Is that what you believe Naruto, look around you this is the only hospitable peace of land left in this island. Yes you may be able to break the barrier dome and you may be able to return the land back to what it used to be but there are only a dozen Uzumaki left on the planet so unless you plan on marrying two dozen women then you aren't bringing the clan back in your lifetime."

"Naruto they killed us brutally, raped and mutilated pregnant women, killed innocent children and babies whilst leaving us with this barren wasteland that holds the secrets of one of the most powerful clans in the history of the elemental nations. So tell me Naruto do you really believe that they should be let off so easily, do you really believe that it is fair for them to prosper peacefully when they condemned this clan your clan to such torture. " Naruto gritted his teeth and even though he was a 5 year old he knew what pregnancy and mutilation however he was clueless as to what rape was and he really didn't want to find out. Madara's speech of what befell his clan had opened the door that held a lot of rage, the rage vibrated through his being with such intensity that Naruto could only see red however he still kept his calm to a point where he could ask a question.

"What would you have me do then Madara-Jiji?"

Madara smiled and said to his grandson "Take the war to them and let them feel true despair and hopelessness. "

Naruto shook his head "No that will only make me the monster, I want the clan born in a world where they are free to do as they wish and starting a war with three of the great nations will only brand me as this world's worst enemy and destroyer."

Madara frowned at Naruto's answer. He wasn't disappointed at it but rather annoyed that his grandson didn't want revenge at what had happened to the Uzumaki clan. Then an idea popped up he would make Naruto complete the project Tsuki no Me. "Naruto it's time I tell you about Tsuki No Me."

"Tsuki No Me...What is that?"

"It's better if I start from the beginning. Long ago there was a woman her name was Kaguya Otsutsuki…" Grandfather and grandson spent the next few hours speaking about the plan, Madara liked how this was going, Obito would be dead and Naruto would complete the plan. He had quite literally killed two birds with one stone.

* * *

**A/N chapter done for now, next chapter will be a time skip of five years and Madara will die so there's that. I hope you enjoyed the story and I am sorry for the terrible update length, I have been extremely busy and all, also this chapter is extremely dull so sorry for that but starting from next chapter it will be Naruto leaving Uzushiogakure and making his way through the world. I want to ask whether I should actually show the years he trained in chapters like one chapter is dedicated to year one of training or do you want me to just do a time skip and do flashbacks. **

**Harem for Naruto **

**So far **

**Tsunade **

**Mikoto **

**Sayuri **

**Anko **

**Fem Haku **

**Kushina maybe **

**Kurenai **

**I gave Naruto his two Zanpaktou which will Ryujin Jakka and Kyoka Suigetsu**

**Natsumi will get senbonzakura and Kushina will get Benihime, I will also give a few other people that are in Naruto's group or close to him Zanpaktou like haku might get Hyorinmaru or Rukia's one. **

**As for the Kekkei Genkai for Natsumi, she will get Ice and Storm which means she will have an affinity for Water Wind Lightning.**

**Kushina will have Lava and chakra chains **

**Please review and tell me which other pairings you want in Naruto's harem **


End file.
